


SBURB OST: Those Who Play

by Flairina



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Checkerboard Checkmate, Eldritch Murmurs, Endgame Execution, Fan Album, Godfight, Poetry, Resurrection, SBURB, SBURB OST, SBURB Official Soundtrack, STRIFE!, The WIll To Fight Further, The Will To Fight, Waiting For Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't just a story.</p><p>It's real.</p><p>It always has been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SBURB OST: Those Who Play

**Author's Note:**

> (Mirror for DA version: http://flairina.deviantart.com/art/SBURB-OST-Those-Who-Play-340741848)

 

Sburbs' out; you've got your disc  
You have to play, despite the risk  
The game arrived here rather late  
There's little time, you mustn't wait  
It's time to play this deadly game  
It's loaded now- so what's your name?

These imps are weak, but come in packs  
So even though their raw strength lacks  
Their numbers make them hard to fight  
They scratch, they kick, they claw, they bite  
In any case, they want your life  
So come on imps, it's time to STRIFE!

The Furthest Ring hides that which we  
Can't understand, and cannot flee  
You can't hide from the creatures there  
For they can see you anywhere  
The Horrorterrors in the void  
They see the light; want it destroyed  
They shroud themselves in mystery  
But you know of their history  
Don't talk to them, unless you're fond  
Of grimdarkness, like Miss Lalonde...

A hero killed, their friends shall mourn  
Their arms cut off, their throat is torn  
But they lucked out; though they are dead  
They lie upon a special bed  
Their dream self rises, glowing bright  
Its form engulfed in blinding light  
Although their real self's life has ended  
Their dream self floats up, now ascended.

In Sburb tensions always rise  
It leads players to be unwise  
They argue over petty things  
Such as the other's shortcomings  
In fact some even come to blows  
Lost in angry, blackened throes  
These two players are god tier  
So neither will be dying here  
They stand apart and each one nods  
Now see the duel between two gods.

Now your consort's quests are clear  
The final solo quest is here  
Your consorts begged, made a request  
And so you now, at their behest  
Shall face your planet's denizen  
It has awoken; now... begin.

You've won so far; morale is high  
But still this boss just will not die  
Despite your strength you haven't won  
The battle's only halfway done  
Though still more huge attacks impend  
You'll stay and fight until the end.

You cross a bloodstained checkerboard  
The strewn bodies can't be ignored  
The white side is in full retreat  
Crushed beneath the black side's feet  
They own both scepters, and so they  
Shall start The Reckoning today  
But don't give up, you are not done  
Now reunite, and fight as one.

You've all met up; gone through great pains  
But still the final boss remains  
The multi-prototyped Black King  
His scepter greater than the ring  
He towers high above your team  
His current goal? To make you scream  
But he shall face your combined might  
This is your final trial- FIGHT!

You've won the game, now claim your prize  
And watch as right before your eyes  
A universe unfolds to you  
You are its gods...

What will you do?

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more verses to this if enough people ask. I left out some rather important parts since they didn't have to do with tagged songs, after all.


End file.
